1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite membrane, a preparation method thereof, an anode structure including the composite membrane, and a lithium secondary battery including the anode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium air batteries include an anode able to intercalate/deintercalate lithium ions, a cathode including oxygen as a cathode active material and an oxygen redox catalyst, and a lithium-ion conductive medium between the cathode and the anode.
Lithium air batteries have a theoretical energy density of about 3,000 Wh/kg or more, which is relatively higher than that of lithium-ion batteries. In addition, lithium air batteries are environmentally friendly and are safer than lithium-ion batteries. In order to improve the cell performance of lithium air batteries, there remains a need for materials having improved characteristics.